


盛夏的果实

by imokay



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imokay/pseuds/imokay





	盛夏的果实

傻乎乎的小孩把嘴唇贴在韩胜宇嘴上贴了很久，似乎是没有感受到身下韩胜宇的缓缓苏醒。  
韩胜宇刚刚睡醒，就看到小孩在亲自己，吓得忙不迭往后退，从椅子上摔了下来。  
"哥哥。"孙东杓从床上爬起来想去扶，被韩胜宇叫住，"没事儿，我自己可以，"说着双手撑在地上爬起来。  
韩胜宇拍了拍手里的灰，"你刚才……干啥呢"  
"我，我，一时没忍住。"  
"傻孩子。"韩胜宇拍了拍他的被子，"以后还敢不敢不吃早饭？"说着把床头的巧克力拆开送到小孩嘴里。  
"你怎么过来了？你们几天不补课吗？"小孩吃着巧克力，嘴角沾了好多巧克力酱。  
"刚下课，准备去团委办公室来着，见你被送进医务室就赶紧跑过来了，差点吓死。"韩胜宇用纸细心地帮孙东杓把嘴角的巧克力酱擦干净。  
"你们下节没课了？"  
"怎么可能，不要对大四有什么幻想。反正就一个讲座。"韩胜宇顿了顿，其实因为孙东杓，他把今天一下午的课都翘了。小孩打了针睡了很久，他实在不放心，就一直在身边候着。这两天老师疯狂赶课，作业留了一大堆，他实在是太累了，在床边坐了一会就睡着了。

从来没有人对自己那么好过。从来。即使是最宠她的母亲，也不会因为自己生病而放下在医院的工作，顶多让阿姨来陪自己。父母在意自己，管制自己，但不会为了自己让他们自己的工作脱轨，自己当然也不敢在学校里有什么差错，害怕耽误到了他们。现在的孙东杓看着眼前的韩胜宇，眼眶湿润了。他不知道为什么这个男孩子对自己这么好，原来除了父母厉声的关怀，这世间还有那么温暖的爱的呀。他不知道自己怎么了，明明才和这个哥哥相处了就天，就想给他整个宇宙。以及，想要将这个哥哥占为己有。  
孙东杓抱住了站在床边的韩胜宇，隔着校服把自己的脸贴到韩胜宇的小腹上。韩胜宇耳朵红的滴血，想起来刚刚那个吻，慌乱地准备扒开小孩的手。但孙东杓现在真的太软了，他不忍心让小孩被任何人拒绝，看到他的眼角闪着光，他心疼地一边轻轻拍打着他的肩膀，一边摸着他的头。但小孩真的，纵容不了。  
孙东杓抬头看了一眼韩胜宇，看到哥哥也在用同样温柔的目光看向自己，优越的鼻梁明明看上去那么不可一世，却偏偏给了他世间最最温柔的抚慰。他一把将坐在床边的韩胜宇推倒，倒在他的怀里。  
韩胜宇虽然吓了一跳，倒也觉得没啥，正准备摸摸小孩的头让他坐起来，小孩的嘴又贴上了自己已经有点发热的嘴唇。巧克力的味道还没有散去，现在孙东杓的嘴唇上充满了巧克力的甜腻味道。  
害怕韩胜宇推开自己，孙东杓一边慌乱地去抓韩胜宇惯用的左手，一边托着韩胜宇的下巴，生怕它离自己远去。  
韩胜宇头脑一片空白，做不了任何反应，只能放任小孩的唇瓣在自己的嘴唇上流连，他本想等小孩兴致过了就算了，但自己又克制不住自己，忍不住张开嘴回应。他甚至觉得，这不是巧克力的味道，是孙东杓嘴唇本来的味道，他本来就是甜的。孙东杓嘴角突然上扬了一下，"哥哥，接吻不是这样的。"他用几近气声的语气呢喃着，松开了握住韩胜宇的手，用大拇指在韩胜宇的下嘴唇上摩挲着，"是不是要伸舌头呀？"  
韩胜宇快被这小孩逼疯了，起身将小孩反压在身下，"行，那就让哥哥教你，把嘴张开。"孙东杓听话的张开嘴，韩胜宇把舌头送进去，两人的舌头在小孩嘴里扭打在一起，韩胜宇嘴唇贪婪地吸吮着小孩的唇瓣，孙东杓忍不住发出"嗯嗯……"的声音，口水声和着孙东杓的声音，让韩胜宇意乱情迷，他下意识地去拉开小孩的裤子，"哥哥……"韩胜宇突然意识到自己的罪恶，赶紧把手收回，也停止了嘴上的动作。  
孙东杓把舌头伸回自己嘴里，两人唇间还牵连有着闪光的银丝，孙东杓又伸出舌头把那根银丝舔到自己口中，"哥哥，还要脱裤子么？"  
韩胜宇羞赧地挠着自己的头，为刚刚自己的情难自控感到后悔。正准备爬起身，孙东杓一把抓住他的手，往自己的身体下面送。孙东杓把嘴贴到韩胜宇耳边，"哥哥，你想做啥就做啥吧，我都听你的。"  
啊啊啊，韩胜宇还不知道该怎么继续下去，孙东杓已经拉着自己的手把小孩的裤子脱了一半，露出那个稚嫩的地方，像个小海螺一样挺在韩胜宇面前。  
韩胜宇不受控制地把小孩压在自己身下，将孙东杓的双腿抬到自己的腰间，低头去吻小孩的柱头和马眼。"嗯嗯……"小孩不自觉地发生叫声，叫韩胜宇开始兴奋起来。韩胜宇从他的小腹一直吻到胸前，用嘴整个含住右边的绯红乳头，舌头在乳珠上面不停打转，一边用右手揉捏着左边的乳头，一边用左手的手掌在小孩的分身上上下圈套。"啊啊……哥哥……我还要……"韩胜宇笑了，停止对小孩胸前的侵略，用嘴堵住了小孩正在呻吟的嘴。"嗯……"孙东杓拉着韩胜宇的裤子，摸到哥哥裤子鼓起的一包，不客气地摸了一把。韩胜宇松开了堵住小孩的嘴，舒服地叫了出来，孙东杓见韩胜宇也很喜欢，马上把手伸进韩胜宇裤子里，学着哥哥的样子上下圈套，韩胜宇舒服地把小孩的头压到小腹上，孙东杓把韩胜宇裤子褪下，看到眼前的庞然大物，一口含了下去。"东杓，别，那里…"韩胜宇表面上在拒绝，身体却很诚实，巨龙越发肿胀，把小孩的嘴完全撑开。小孩从来没做过这种事，兴奋得不行，但不知道该怎么做，只知道伸出舌头绕着龟头打转。韩胜宇不敢在小孩嘴里有什么大动作，自己把东西从小孩口里掏出来，把东西塞回小孩手里，"来，还是用手……"说着自己加大了力度，未经人事的小孩立马就射了，白色的液体留在韩胜宇的小腹上，韩胜宇把见小孩浑身瘫软地倒在床上，收回了自己下身的主动权，对着小孩自己撸了一会儿，才终于射了出来。  
韩胜宇看着累得又睡着的小孩，喜欢得不得了。他好想完全地占有他，但内心的声音告诉他不行。自己成年了，但也不能拉小孩子下水。他亲了亲小孩的好看的眼睛，想着小孩醒来绝对又饿了，起身去超市买吃的。


End file.
